


Suday Morning

by theathenanebula



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, morning fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theathenanebula/pseuds/theathenanebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing new, just organizing. Takes place a nice long while after ME3. Non-explicit smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suday Morning

Shepard stirred quietly, her hand instinctively reaching for her eyes. Late morning sunlight steamed though the window, casting a hazy glow over the room. For a moment, she thought she was lost in a dream, comfortably tangled in the soft blankets, the lightest summer breeze fluttering the sheer curtains and tickling the exposed skin of her arms. 

With a small groan she stretched, her bare leg brushing against the person next to her. She rolled to her side leisurely and was greeted by a sight most pleasant. Kaidan was leaning against the headboard, bare chested, scrolling through a data pad, usually pristine hair ruffled from the night before. His newly acquired reading glasses were sliding ever so slightly down the bridge of his nose. 

Kaidan noticed her movement and put the data pad down on in his lap. Shepard propped herself up on her elbow. 

"Good morning," he greeted her with a soft kiss to the forehead. Shepard reached up and gently caressed his cheek. Stubble from few mornings of not shaving brushed against her fingers. 

"Morning," she replied, the grogginess beginning to fade.

Over the black metal frames, his amber eyes lingered on her. A sleepy smile involuntarily crept across Shepard's face. Though sometimes she teased him, she couldn't help but appreciate the subtle way the glasses emphasized his warm eyes and the angle of his cheekbones. 

"What?" He asked his brow quirking. `

"Oh, nothing." Shepard assured him while disentangling her legs from the sheets.

She slid up next to him and reached over to place a quick peck on his lips. “Any plans for the day, Major?” She then dropped her head on his shoulder.

“None whatsoever.” She closed her eyes as Kaidan affectionately placed a kiss on the top of her head.   

With content “mmm” she muttered, “Good - my favorite kind of Sunday.”

She loved spending lazy days with him. After running and fighting for what felt like an eternity, just being able to wake up next to him each morning without a constant threat looming around the corner was a gift.

Kaidan returned to reading what looked like humdrum council reports, his usual morning routine these days. Another sweet breeze ruffled the curtains and the low rush of dancing tree limbs could be heard just outside. It was far too beautiful a day for anything remotely resembling work.

Shepard instead skimmed her lips over the side of his neck, hot breath ghosting across his skin. She feathered his neck several more times and made it the corner of his jaw before he placed the data pad down on the nightstand. Shepard found she was quite pleased with herself when he reached over to guide her to him. She straddled his lap and with arms laced around each other, they shared a dozen sweet kisses shrouded in morning light.

Shepard leaned into him, deepening the kiss. Kaidan responded in kind, lips parting and their breath and tongues mingling together. The entire length of her torso pressed against his chest, bodies only separated by the thin fabric of her tank top.

Eager hands trailed up under the hem of her shirt. He followed the silhouette of her body from small of her back to her hips and waist, up to the soft curves of her breasts, slowly exposing bare freckle dusted skin to sunlight. Their lips separated for only a moment so he could lift the shirt over her head and toss it to the side. 

Shepard's hands left his face and slid down his body. Their hips ground together, Shepard still clad in her usual athletic shorts and he in his usual boxers. A low rumble came from Kaidan as he cradled the back of her head, wrapped his other arm around her waist, and eased Shepard onto her back. Hovering above her, his lips parted from her mouth a slowly dragged across the angle of her jawline and down the slope of her throat and neck. She gently raked her nails through the grey hair at his temples and murmured an "I love you."

Kaidan smiled against her skin and said "I love you too." 

She ran her hands up his biceps and laced her arms around his waist.  Her hands skimmed across the muscular contours of Kaidan’s back as his lips left a hot trail across her collarbone. 

She could feel him against the inside of her thigh and began to work down the waistband of his boxers. He used a free hand to help her. He then turned his attention to her shorts, sliding them down her legs in one swift motion.  Shepard kicked them off the rest of the way and brought her legs to either side of his waist.

Kaidan sighed her name against her lips as they came together. She arched her back as he gently rocked into her. It was slow and soft, neither of them in a rush to get on with the morning, savoring the closeness of the moment. Kaidan pressed his lips to hers several times, their noses brushing and they laughed together between kisses.

Then with her knee locked around his hip and a gentle push, she turned him to his back. Calloused but ever so gentle hands traced the outline of her thighs. His hands came to rest on her sides, thumbs softly massaging the small divots of her hips.

With a deliberate roll of her pelvis his breath hitched and his fingertips dug slightly into her skin. Her hands came to rest on his chest, slender fingers nestled between a silvering expanse of hair. 

She moved slowly on top of him, their breathing haggard but matching perfectly.  Every few breaths he raised his hips slightly and brought hers closer.  Each time she would waver, a small whimper in the back of her throat, ever closer to the edge.

She could feel his heart beat, a consistent and frenzied thud under her palm. His ever beating heart was a sound she often relied on to ground her to reality when nightmares overtook her.  Shepard reached forward and cupped his cheek with her hand, overwhelmed with resounding affection for him. Kaidan pressed his face into her hand, his love for her as steadfast as the pulsing in his chest even all these years later.

With soft hands, they guided each other where they needed to be, careening into the inevitable together.  

Afterwards, they laid on their sides facing each other. Arms lazily draped across waists and foreheads nearly touching. Reverent hands ran over details long since memorized. Freckles and little birth marks, scars they had heard the stories to three times over or were witness to. Neither of them could ever forget the sight of each other’s eyes shift color in the sun or the way they’d light up in a wistful smile. Nor would they ever forget the scent of their hair left on the pillowcase or the feeling of ardent caresses tenderly left upon the other’s body. They were both content to forget the world outside the clean cotton sheets and the warm embrace of their lover’s arms.

Hundreds of mornings like this would never be enough. 


End file.
